Animal Passion
by MystikChiwii
Summary: Danny finds out that Jack Fenton is not his real father.  But who is?  Or... what?  Unexpected Revelations.  WARNING.  *muhahaha*
1. Chapter 1

**Animal Passion  
**

* * *

** an: Written for a bit of desired twistedness. I've seen a handful of fics involving Danny... erm... gaining certain features because of OC ghosts etc. etc. And randomly decided to write something... er... you'll see.  
Title subject to change. Maybe.  
Oh, and this contains a few aspects from the Harry Potter universe...  
-Chiwii-**

* * *

It felt like a classic star wars moment. Only, instead of his father, his mother was Darth Vader. And no one was dying.

"What?" asked Danny confused, "What are you trying to say, Mom?"

His mother smiled weakly and ruffled his hair lightly in her fingers. It was a small comfort in the wake of the rather unsettling news.

"Sweetheart, I know this is hard to understand..."

"Hard to understand?" Danny exploded, "it's impossible to understand!"

Tears unwillingly formed in his eyes.

"Why? Why the hell did you keep this from me?"

Maddie's eyes lowered as she let her hand drop from Danny's head.

"Danny..."

Danny shook his head.

"No. I don't want to hear excuses!" he shouted, "all this time! ALL THIS TIME! Didn't you think I had the right to know that dad... Jack... was not my real father before this?"

"I... I... didn't want to hurt you. Danny..."

"Then why?" Danny begged, "why didn't you keep up the illusion? Why now?"

Maddie stared at her only son, hesitance and determination, love and sorrow, pain, and uncertainty marring her expression. Danny couldn't tell exactly how she was feeling, but she seemed to be feeling as much if not more emotional than he was. She reached up and stroked his face gently, as if the small gesture would calm him down.

"Danny."

She paused, biting her lip for a moment.

"Your father..." she closed her eyes and shook her head, "this is so hard to explain."

"Mom? Please?" Danny felt himself shaking. He didn't know if he felt more angry or sad or nervous or whatever right now. But he was suddenly worried if his mom, his strong and confident mom, was stumbling over a simple question. Well, sort of simple.

Maddie swallowed, giving a slow nod. After a few breaths, she dropped the bomb.

"Your father wasn't human, Danny."

Danny's heart dropped.

"You mean..." he let the words hang in the air for a moment, "my real father was... a ghost?"

Maddie instantly jumped up, hands up defensively.

"NO! No, your father was alive," she chuckled humorlessly, "I'd never... with a ghost. No way."

"Then..." Danny made a face, "... how? Are you saying you managed to... to... get it on with aliens?"

Maddie gave him a flat look. Danny just stared back at her, feeling anxious as she continued to just stare at him silently.

"Mom...?" he asked weakly, tone softer than before, "...are you saying I'm half alien or something?"

She shook her head.

"Danny."

She smiled, eyes drifting to look at the rest of the small bedroom. Danny fidgeted slightly in the suspense.

"I'm a witch."

Danny coughed.

"What?"

"You heard me."

She gave him another look, this one radiating fondness as she touched his head again.

"You're... you're a witch," he repeated.

She nodded, playing with his hair quietly.

"Does that mean... my real dad was..."

Again, she shook her head.

"No."

"Oh," he glanced down at his fingers, lightly leaning into his mother's touch. He secretly always found it calming when she played with his hair.

"Am I?"

"There was always a chance," Maddie murmured, "but it seems neither you nor Jazz inherited my magic."

Danny frowned. None of this was adding up.

"Then why are you telling me? Does Jazz know?"

"About my magic? Not officially. Though knowing that girl, she's bound to find out eventually."

She smiled tenderly as she gazed off for a moment in the direction of Jazz's room. Danny sighed, pulling away from his mother's caressive touch and cradled his head in his own hands.

"Mom," he called out point blank, "I'm not really understanding. What does you being... a witch," he paused, still inwardly trying to wrap his mind around that one, "have anything to do with my real father?"

"Because," she took a deep breath, "I'm an animagus."

"Animagus?"

She nodded.

"It's a special kind of witch or wizard able to transform into the shape of an animal. The kind of animal it is depends on the caster."

"What shape are you?"

"I'm a dog animagus."

Danny nodded, eyes squinting down towards his knees as he tried to fit all the clues together so far.

"So you're saying... that Jack Fenton is not my real father..."

Maddie nodded encouragingly.

"... and my father, whoever he was... was not human... or ghost... or an alien..."

Maddie bit her lip.

"... and that you're a witch..."

She crossed her fingers. It would dawn on him in a moment. Hopefully. She didn't want to have to try explaining this again.

"which has to do with my real father because you're a dog animag- Oh. OH!" Pause. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Now, Danny, I don't expect you to understand..."

"YOU HAD SEX WITH A DOG?" Danny screamed, "I'm HALF DOG! WHAT?"

"Danny!" he started hyperventilating, "DANNY! CALM DOWN!"

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Really?" he shook his head, "I mean, really? A dog? My dad is a dog? Do you know how messed up that sounds?"

"I know, sweetheart, I know," she raised her hand to touch his hair again. Danny shied away from the contact. She sighed.

"Would you have rather me tell you your father was Vlad Masters?"

"NO!" There was no way he wanted to be secretly related to that crazed up fruitloop. He'd take the dog over that loon any day.

"So are you ready to hear the reason why I've told you all this so suddenly? Or would you like some time to think about it on your own?"

Danny's head snapped up.

"Wait- there's more?" he felt horror rise in his chest.

She chuckled softly, looking towards the floor.

"Nothing as serious," she commented, "but serious enough."

"What is it?" Danny eyed the woman wearily. What else could she possibly say that could make his day any worse? Was there anything?

"I know you're half ghost," Danny opened his mouth to protest but she held up a hand, giving him a slightly reprimanding look, "honestly, did you think you could hide it from me? Your witchy mother?" he closed his mouth again, blinking at the carpet.

"Anyways, I've been looking at your DNA to try to figure out a way to get the ghost weapons to stop targeting you. Unfortunately, I noticed some... things..."

Danny swallowed.

"Things?"

"Your father's... contribution to your DNA has been acting up more and more recently as of late, probably triggered somehow by your ghost DNA. I'm not sure exactly what it could mean, but you might... start experiencing a few... small changes."

"Changes."

Maddie waved a hand vaguely through the air, trying to lighten the subject.

"Oh, you know, things like maybe... dog ears, dog tail, maybe heightened senses?"

Danny stared, gobsmacked. His brain was going into overload with all the new information, and on top of it all, he was potentially going to start _looking_ part dog? Oh god, he was never going to live this down amongst his peers. He was going to become an even bigger freak than ever!

Maddie patted his arm sympathetically.

"It'll be alright, Danny."

When he didn't respond, she gave his arm a light squeeze and stood up.

"Dinner is at seven. Take as much time as you need. Hope to see you there. I'm making your favorite."

Danny watched as his mother left his room, quietly closing his door. He stared for a full five minutes after she left and then fell down into his pillows with a loud groan.

Why did his life have to be so damn complicated?

* * *

**an: Anyone think they can guess who his father is? heh heh heh. Wow. I feel so evil. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Animal Passion  
**

* * *

**an: Hm? Oh, hi. Welcome to chapter 2 of this rather... odd little piece of work. Can't say this is my favorite chapter. But hey, when the writing is weird to begin with...  
Anyways, thank you for all the views, favorites, alerts, and reviews. I loved reading all the guesses, speculations, and WTF comments.  
****-Chiwii-  
**

* * *

He scratched the top of his head, digging his fingers deep into the roots of his hair as he searched. It didn't feel any different than usual. No bumps, no holes, no soft patches of fur. He squinted into the mirror and poked. No fleshy nubs or triangular lumps. Just thick black hair. Completely normal.

"Danny?"

He twitched. He so did not want to see his mother right now.

"There you are, sweetheart," she cooed, placing a hand on his head, "I've been looking for you."

He crossed his arms, staring moodily at his reflection.

"What for? To tell me something else to ruin my life with?"

"I'd hardly call it ruining your life."

"Yeah, well, you don't have a dog parent."

"Don't speak illy of your father, young man. He was a good dog."

"Yeah, so good you trained him to..."

"That's enough!" she fixed him with a hard glare, "Danny, please."

He huffed, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to school while I can still walk the halls feeling somewhat normal."

"Danny..."

"Bye, Mom."

She sighed as she watched her little pup walk out the door.

"Be back for dinner!" she called after him fruitlessly.

She received no response.

* * *

"...so your dad isn't Mr. Fenton?"

Danny nodded glumly. His friends both looked at him sympathetically. Tucker patted him on the arm.

"Hey, man, at least you know you're not a Masters. Your mom hates his guts."

"I guess."

"It can't be that bad," Sam offered, "well... besides the whole your mom cheated on your... er... adopted dad."

Danny grunted noncommittally.

"SO... do you know who your real pop is?"

"No."

"Aren't you curious?"

"...no."

"...you know we're here for you, right? No matter what?"

He sighed.

"Yeah, I know," he glanced over to his two, well meaning friends, "look, I'm sorry I got you two involved in this..." Sam and Tucker looked ready to interject, "...and I want to tell you everything. It's just... I don't know how to... I mean..."

Danny kicked a rock into the street.

"Well, you have our support either way," Sam promised, "it doesn't matter who your father is, because we're..."

"He's a dog."

Tucker coughed, rather loudly, as Sam froze in her tracks.

"W-what? Did I just hear you right? Did you just say..."

"That my dad's a dog? Yup. That's what I said."

"B-but... you mean that figuratively, right?"

Danny gave her a pained look.

"...okay... that's..."

"Dude, your dad is actually a mutt? Wow. I didn't even know that was possible! That puts a whole new perspective to bestiality..."

"Tucker! Don't encourage him!"

"It's true, Sam. My mother told me yesterday."

"But she could have been lying, right? I mean, that's just not possible..."

Danny hung his head.

"I know. But..." he took a breath, "my mom wouldn't just randomly lie about something like this."

"Why not? She already lied to you about your father... it could just be some cover up story..."

"Who uses dogs as a cover up story? Hell, she wouldn't have even needed a cover up story if she didn't flat out tell me dad was not my real dad."

The trio fell into an awkward silence as they trudged the rest of the way to school. And then, just as they were nearing the front steps, Tucker decided to throw in one last comment.

"At least you take after your mother's side of the family."

Neither Sam nor Danny said a word.

* * *

After school, Danny managed to escape the crowds and sneak over to the park. He could feel his pants pocket vibrating as his cell went off the hook, probably with messages from Sam and Tucker, but he didn't care. He just needed to be by himself right now.

"Why me?" he asked to no one.

He heavily sat on a lone park bench and sighed into his hands.

"I bet no one else has these kinds of problems," he griped, "just my luck I would turn out to be half ghost AND half dog... however that works..."

Then, Danny's breath hitched.

Something just rubbed against his legs...

* * *

**an: heh heh heh. Guess who? :D**


End file.
